the_requiemfandomcom-20200216-history
Montgomery
Montgomery is a small, fictional in Florida and where most of Summer Season takes place. Montgomery is the home of Sinsha and the rest of the Golden Diamond Crusaders, as well as the new home of Sorra from Planet Nordion. Just like the entirety of Earth, Montgomery faced the imminent threat of destruction during the invasion of the Nordion Empire, but thanks to the Golden Diamond Crusaders' efforts and Sorra's ultimate sacrifice, they repel the invasion of the corrupt General Mungrir on their home and restore peace to Earth. Politics Montgomery is a town that runs under the leadership of a mayor, who counts with a deputy mayor who serves as his main aide, a top adviser and a main assistant as members of his small cabinet. A mayor in Montgomery is elected by the people once every eight years, as well as all of the members of his cabinet, composed of only three people whom are considered to be the very best and highly prodigious individuals amidst the townsfolk. The mayor is the diplomatic representative of Montgomery and the responsible for the creation of the town's laws and for providing the basic needs and services necessary to sustain the townsfolk's demands, followed by the deputy mayor who serves as the enforcer of his authority, the top adviser who collects a list containing the people's petitions and presents it to the mayor, and the main assistant who's simply in charge of coordinating all of the mayor's activities both public and private. Economy Montgomery's economy heavily depended on agriculture by the time of its founding, although improved itself thanks to its successful methods to adapt with the times, which include the town's conversion to the fabric industry and with its very own traditional culture. Montgomery's principal foods are pumpkin and corn, which helped greatly sustain its economy, and combining them with the discovery of petroleum and iron, it bolstered to the point of becoming a very rich and prosperous town. During Montgomery's industrial conversion, the founding fathers of its success in the industry were the Waldengate Iron Company and the Waldengate Harvest Company, whose founders also founded the Waldengate Education System and the Waldengate Virtual Library in the late 90's and early 2000's to better ensure the town would catch up to the times and the demands of today's youth. Its landscape's unrivaled beauty has also caught the attention of tourists who come to visit the town during summer and winter for its annual Summer and Winter Harvest Festivals, celebrated on July and December respectively. To better accommodate the tourists visiting the town, the Ferraj Paradise Company was founded in the late 80's, at it was in this time period when the town had begun to be widely popular, as well as their Sunflower Garden, located in the fields in the outskirts of town. Society Montgomery's society is fairly composed of middle-class citizens, although quite a selected few were high-class citizens who, despite showing highly eccentric lifestyles and tendencies, prefer to life in the town for its seemingly perfect location and landscape. Its citizens in question are very religious and conservative, but quite adept with the times and clearly not ignorant of the many things that happen around them. Despite their descriptive qualities, they're very tolerant and accepting of others who have different beliefs and mindsets to their own and treat others with respect and no disdain. The very elite citizens are the ones who exert their authority over the town's citizens and activities, including the mayor despite actually possessing little power compared to these individuals. Culture Montgomery's culture is one of the most peculiar and interesting ones, deeply structured in old-fashioned traditions and subsequently catching up to pop culture, although retaining its original roots. The town's Summer and Winter Harvest Festivals are their biggest most important celebrations to date, first established one year after the town was founded. Their purpose is to celebrate the great harvests of pumpkin and corn, among other crops, during the early spring and to celebrate the storing of such bounty, which is said to supply for the entire town during the harsh winters. Although not as acclaimed as the festivals are, the Rodham Circus & Theme Park is quite popular among children and adults alike and has become part of the town's successful attempt in the entertainment industry. In regards to a moral motto directed unto the youth and folks in their generations, Montgomery's focus on education and discipline is the most notorious one, as it depicts the town's very own severity and militant strictness on its youth perfectly and became its most famous trademark; the founding and activity of the Rodham Military Academy and its cousin Juvenile Detention being the perfect place for parents to send their misbehaving children for their rigorous curriculum. Apart from the mentioned above, everything else in Montgomery belongs to a typical rural town in the 21st century. History The town of Montgomery was founded during the late 1790's near the Evergreen Woods by English explorer Francis Caswell Buckland V. Category:Locations